


Ties that bind

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Volker mentirebbe, se dicesse che non gli piace vederlo così.





	Ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



> Prompt: Hagen/Volker, Bondage.

 

 

 

 

Le corde scorrono rapide e lievi sulla pelle chiara e fredda di Hagen. Lungo le braccia forti e le gambe lunghe, attraverso lo spazio ampio e solido del petto che si alza e abbassa irrequieto, sempre più salde a ogni nodo stretto. Non sono lino né seta araba, ma Volker le maneggia con tale delicatezza, che potrebbero benissimo esserlo. Con la stessa delicatezza, si concede di sfiorare Hagen – tocchi brevi ed effimeri come ali di farfalla sul ventre e i fianchi, le punte delle dita che percorrono più lentamente una vecchia cicatrice frastagliata e sbiadita sullo stomaco e una più recente sulla coscia e poi tutte le altre in mezzo e nei dintorni, e il suo amico che si irrigidisce sotto di lui nel tentativo di non rabbrividire al suo tocco.

Quando ha finito, Volker si prende un attimo per guardarlo, per osservarlo mentre se ne sta immobile a fissarlo e s’impedisce di provare a dimenarsi. Per ammirare il suo viso solenne, dalla linea pallida e sottile delle labbra al bagliore d’acciaio dell’occhio buono, acuto e vigile com’è sempre, con un’ombra d’agitazione ad adombrargli appena lo sguardo.

Volker non può non sorridere, a quella vista. E certo, non può non sorridere  _ancora di più,_ quando Hagen alza un sopracciglio scuro con aria di sfida. Come a dirgli,  _e dunque?_ Come a dargli a intendere che non è nervoso, che Volker potrebbe gettarsi su di lui e  _darsi una mossa_  e a lui andrebbe bene, che uno come Hagen non ha alcun problema a fidarsi e a cedere il controllo – e, insieme al controllo, tutto se sesso. 

Tutte bugie, ovviamente. Hagen è bravo a mentire – anche se, di solito, non perde tempo a mentire a  _Volker_  – ma certe assurdità sono  _troppo_  perfino per lui. Non gli rimprovera il suo tentativo, comunque. Invece, gli passa il pollice sulla gola, leggero, e graffia appena con la punta dell’unghia quando lo sente deglutire.

«Rilassati,» gli dice, nel tono più caldo e rassicurante che gli riesce, benché sappia che le sue parole non avranno effetto. Non ancora, almeno. Ma, dopotutto, sapevano entrambi fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe stato tanto facile. E così, lascia scivolare le dita più giù, mormorando ancora incoraggiamenti inutili e tracciando la clavicola, per poi spostarsi sulla spalla, scendere sul petto. Stringere piano un capezzolo, tirandolo e rigirandoselo tra due dita fino ad arrossarlo, fino a strappare un sibilo alla bocca di Hagen e un tremito al suo corpo.

L’altra mano, gliela posa sulla guancia. Sotto l’occhio che non c’è più, sotto la carne rovinata che per una volta non è coperta dalle bende. E lì rimane, salda quanto le sue corde. Hagen preme il viso contro il suo palmo, e inspira profondamente – e s’inarca verso di lui, contro di lui, quando Volker stringe un poco più forte. E, finalmente, geme. Forte, senza soffocare il suono che gli precipita dalle labbra. O quello che lo segue, quando Volker sostituisce per un attimo la bocca alla mano, e la sua lingua saetta sulla carne fremente.

Volker mentirebbe, se dicesse che non gli piace vederlo così – sentirlo così, e averlo così,  _suo_  quanto il suo violino e la sua spada. Uno strumento prezioso tra le sue mani, in cui riversare tutta la sua cura e il suo affetto, e da cui ricavare una melodia infinita fatta di versi tremanti di piacere. Mentirebbe, se dicesse che non gli fa scorrere un fiume di brividi caldi lungo la schiena, sempre più intensi, come le acque del Reno che s’ingrossano e si agitano e premono contro i loro argini durante la piena. Che non gli accende un fuoco pulsante tra le gambe, e non gli piega le labbra in un sorriso che è in parte divertimento e in parte una tenerezza tanto forte da stringergli il petto e far sentire un po’ legato e indifeso anche lui.

Ma non si tratta di lui, non adesso. E non è Hagen lo strumento, quando è la mano di Volker a carezzargli ancora una volta il petto e il ventre e i fianchi, e poi le cosce e le gambe, fino ai polpacci e le caviglie strette dalle corde. A sfiorare e premere e graffiare piano, decisa eppure gentile, ancora e ancora, in movimenti regolari e studiati per scaldare la pelle del suo amico e distendere i suoi muscoli contratti. A trovarlo duro ed eretto tra i suoi ricci scuri e fitti, e afferrarlo e stringerlo, stuzzicarlo con le dita dalla punta alla base e poi più oltre, sui testicoli gonfi. Sulla striscia di carne sensibile che lo porta all’anello stretto e fremente tra le sue gambe, e lungo i contorni di quello stesso anello.

A farlo ansimare e gridare e infine  _cedere_ , liberando parole spezzate e prive di senso dalla sua gola fino a farlo collassare sotto di lui. E farlo venire in modo che Hagen gli bagni il palmo e gli coli tra le dita, mentre Volker si china a baciarlo, mordicchiandogli piano la bocca e poi spingendovi dentro la lingua come per cogliere ogni suo più piccolo sospiro.

Così che Volker, ansante e con le guance che scottano di gioia, possa trovare la sua soddisfazione in quella del suo compagno più caro, e premersi e strofinarsi contro il suo corpo languido e caldo mentre s’infila una mano nei calzoni e viene a sua volta dopo pochi, rapidi tocchi.

 

 

 

 


End file.
